My Only Exception
by Yumiiko-chan
Summary: Soy Hermione Gaunt, y les contaré la historia de mi vida, y de la única excepción que hay en ella. Primer capítulo editado T por lenguaje
1. Soy Hermione Gaunt

**Hola aquí trayéndoles un nuevo fic esta vez Dramione, espero que les guste, este solo es el prólogo y si tiene alguna buena opinión talvez lo continue**

My Only Exception

Mi nombre, Hermione Gaunt, soy huérfana, mis padres fueron asesinados por aurores cuando yo tenía como un año de edad.

_Flash back_

_-Mira, despierta Giselle, es una hermosa niña- le dijo Hyrium Gaunt a su esposa, antes Giselle Delacour- ¿Cómo le llamaremos?_

_-Hermione, me... gusta ese nombre, lo leí en un artículo de una revista Griega, creo que significa_ "La que anuncia" _- Giselle miro a su esposo, como preguntandole algo- a ti, ¿que nombre te gustaría ponerle?_

_-No lo se, Hermione me encanta, se ve que le va a la perfección, pero un segundo nombre...- Hyrium puso su mente a trabajar al mil por hora, buscando en sus recuerdos algún nombre, hasta que un brillo de satisfacción cruzó por sus ojos- Jane, su segundo nombre será Jane._

_Hermione Jane Gaunt, me gusta como suena- Giselle se estaba quedando dormida._

_-Amor tranquila, será mejor que descanses, mañana iremos a registrar a la pequeña en el ministerio._

_Un año después_

_-Su Lord ha caído, y por consecuencia ¡Ustedes también!- el matrimonio Gaunt hizo su mayor efuerzo para poder atacar a el grupo de aurores que los atacaban, los mortífagos caían, morían, escapaban o alegaban que habían sido manipulados por una maldición _imperius,_ a la primera idea a la que la pareja se aferró fue a seguir con vida para a sí oder estar con su querida hija, si morían ella sería huérfana a su único año de edad._

_-¡GISELLE!- Hyrium Gaunt se abalanzó sobre el inerte cuerpo de su esposa- ¡NO GISELLE! NO TE VAYAS, PORFAVOR, TE NECESITO, HERMIONE TE NECESIA, PORFAVOR GISELLE TE A..._

_Pero el señor Gaunt jamás pudo terminar la frase, ya que un rayo verde estampó directo en su cabeza._

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de eso Lord Voldemort me encontró, mandó a uno de sus sirvientes; creo que le dicen Colagusano, a sacarme de mi casa y llevarme a un tipo de departamento en el bosque, si y lo hizo porque soy su sobrina, Hyrium Gaunt era el medio hermano, por parte de Merope Gaunt su madre, de Tom Riddle después Lord Voldemort.

La mayoría del tiempo, fui cuidada por Colagusano, y aunque nunca lo he dicho en voz alta, me desagada su prescencia, en fin, a veces varios mortífagos que escaparon de la ley iban a visitarme, sólo por ser sobrina de su Señor, me decían cosas sobre la magia y el mundo exterior, me daban noticias sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico, no es que odiara que me visitaran, pero siempre hubo algunas familias que en verdad se preocupaban por mí, no hay forma de comprobar si era por lealtad a mi tío, por hacerle la barba, metafóricamente, o por el simple hecho se preocuparse, en fin los Nott, siempre que podían lleveban a Theodore su hijo a jugar conmigo, al igual que los Zabini, que llevaban a Blaise, el señor Nott, enloqueció después de que su mujer muriera y desde ahí no volví a ver a Theo.

_Flash back_

_-Colagusano, Colagusano, porque Theo no ha llegado- decía Hermione que tenía catro inocentes años de edad_

_-El padre de el señorito Nott, ha estado indispuesto receintemente, ya que la mamá de Theo, se murió- Colagusano trató de decirlo con toda la delicadeza que tenía, que no era mucha._

_-Hola- Blaise Zabinni acababa de entrar a la casita en la que jugaba con Hermione, y a veces con Theo también._

_-Blaise, Theo ya no va a venier!- la pequeña estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_-No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura de que lo volverán a ver cuando sean más grandes y vayan al colegio Howarts- la madre de Blaise lo dijo en un tono muy infantil, para Hermione y Blaise._

_-Mamá, Herms, no sabe de Howarts todavía._

_-¿Que es Howarts?- la chiquita miraba con curiosidad a los presentes._

_-Lo sabrá a su tiempo señorita- Colagusno hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la casa._

_Los pequeños rapido olvidaron el tema y empezaron a jugar, siendo vigilados por la elfina Minwick_

_Fin Flash back_

Desde entonces no veo a Theo, un año después dejé de ver a Blaise, y unas mujeres con una máscara plateada, que nunca se quitaban empezaban a enseñarme a manejar la magia, en prescencia de cualquier mortífago o gente de desconfianza, cambiaba mi cabello de extremadamente enmarañado y castaño, a uno negro, corto y mi piel y ocultaba mis pecas, que no eran muchas, pero que si se llegaban a notar, de echo solo la elfina Minwick conocía mi "verdadero yo" por decirlo así.

Muchos se preguntaran porque permanecía tanto tiempo disfrazada, bueno un dato que no revelé fue que, un día encontre una nota en uno de los mamelucos que usaba cuando era bebé, se la enseñe a Minwick, que es una sabia aunque no lo demuestre, me la leyó y me explico lo que decía.

_Flash back_

_-¿Que dice esto Minwick?.- Hermione le dió una nota a la elfina_

_Mi niña_

_Puede que para este momento tu padre y yo no estemos contigo, pero queiro que sepas dos cosas:_

_Primera: Te amamos corazón, desde el prmer día en que te vimos, te amamos desde que estabas en mi vientre, no lo olvides, te adoramos aunque no estemos, eres la razón por la que en verdad me quize searar del mundo en el que estabamos involucrados._

_Segunda: NUNCA, por ningún motivo muestres quien eres, jamás. oculta tu apariencia. Eres capaz de cambiar tu forma_

_Es todo lo que tengo que decirte, no hay tiempo de explicarte_

_Te amo_

_-Mi amita, talvez yo no sea la más adcuada para decir esto, pero su madre si, usted no lo sabe, pero puede cambiar su aspecto a su gusto, eso se llama ser una metamorfomaga, lo que su madre queire es que se esconda, que nadie vae sus bellos rizos, ni sus simpáticas pecas, será la única manera en que usted peude estar segura...inténtelo-la elfina se bajó de la silla en la que estaba sentada e incitó a la niña-piense en como quiere verse._

_Hermione se concentró, pensó en el lacio cabello de Theo, y el negro de Blaise, después se concentró en la blanca y perfecta piel de una mujer que no conocía, pero era ellísima._

_-Miresé en el espeko señorita._

_La elfina le pasó un espejo._

_Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, no se reconocía, pero ahora que lo pansaba, Colagusano sabía que ella no era así._

_-Pero Minwick, Colagusano si me ha visto normal._

_-No se preocupe señorita.- la elfina puso una cara pensativa_

_De repente Hermione cambió su cabello a uno rosado, y su nariz la hizo como la de un pato, las dos empezaron a reirse, esa tarde la pequeña cambió su aspecto unas 1000 veces._

_Fin Flashback_

_****_Minwick le borró la memoria a Colagusano, no se como lo hizo,pero lo agradezco, supongo que en vez de relatar esto a mi misma, empezaré escribiendo lo que sucede, de aquí en adelante, por lo mientras me voy a dormir.

Adiós

**Reviews, es la única forma en la que voy a hacer el siguiente capítulo. Ya se que es cruel pero es algo justo :)**

**atte OooKarlaooO**

**PSDATA: ES MI PRIMER FIC DE HARRY POTTER.**


	2. Mi diario

Bueno, ya regrese, perdón la tardanza, pero estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, que espero le guste a mucha gente, porque sinceramente la idea es buena.

Los personajes y espacios son de la invención de J.K. Rowling, y no es mi intención un plagio, solo me divierto y entretengo a otras personas.

.

My Only Exception

_Ehm, bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo en un diario, asi que no se como empezar, no quiero esas payasadas de "Querido diario" que he visto en libros y películas muggles, si lo adimito, me gustan esas cosas muggles, de no ser por mi tío, me convertiría en muggle, es increíble como le hacen para salir adelante sin magia, tienen el poder de destruir 20 veces la Tierra, y todo eso lo hicieron solos, sin magia._

_Bueno, creo que ya empiezo a entender, ahora dejemos las cosas claras, libro no puedes decirle a nadie nada, NI UNA PALABRA, de lo que yo te diga, o mejor dicho escriba, no puedes porque estos son mis pensamiento sin ningún tipo de represión, así que si alguien se atreve a leerte me condenara y me castigara, por eso nadie debe ver esto, mucho menos mi tío, pero bueno, ahora que hemos dejado las cosas claras, empezaré de verdad._

_Te voy a presentar a todos mis amigos, primero esta Minwick, mi elfina; ella es muy buena conmigo, siempre me peina y me baña, también me da de comer y cocina delicioso, ella es como mi mamá, aunque sin llegar a suplirla, porque mi mamá es irremplazable. Después esta Blaise, el es un chico de color, que es muy gracioso y bromista, hace mucho lo dejé de ver, pero espero que nos reencontremos algún día, Theo que es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, no se porque me acorde de Blaise antes que de Theo, pero la cosa es que Theo es la persona mas genial en todo el universo, siempre que venía nos la pasábamos jugando y riendo, igual lo deje de ver hace mucho…_

-Señorita, es hora de comer- dijo Minwick asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación-.

-Ya voy, gracias.-

_Bueno diario, supongo que es todo por hoy, tengo que ir a cenar, pero te prometo que hablaremos mañana._

_Hermione._

-Minwick, necesito que me ayudes- le dije a la elfina en cuanto llegué a la cocina, por lo general como ahí, ya que no me gusta comer en el comedor, es muy solitario, solo como ahí cuando mi tío y sus amigos vienen.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla amita?- los enormes ojos saltones de Minwick me miraban fijamente, se veía emocionada, casi nunca le pido que me ayude, por lo general solo hace las cosas siguiendo una rutina aburrida que nosotras hemos impuesto- dígame, por favor.

-Quiero que me ayudes a cerrar esto- le enseñe mi diario, es un libro pequeño rosa, que tiene un broche dorado con una hebilla, lo encontré un día en mis cosas viejas, seguramente es un regalo de mi padre, ya que había una carta con su sello personal pegada a el, pero preferí no abrirla.

-Señorita, si me permite preguntar, ¿en donde lo obtuvo?- su rostro era de total sorpresa, al parecer se le hizo raro que yo lo tuviera, seguramente no era para mí.

-Lo encontré entre mis cosas viejas. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con que yo lo tenga?- pregunté desafiante

-No señorita, no por supuesto que no- la elfina agitaba las manos efusivamente- por favor, señorita perdóneme, no fue mi intención que malentendiera las cosas- la elfina estaba a punto de colapsar, estaba a punto de golpearse con la mesa.

-No, ni se te ocurra golpearte- le dije con tono amenazante, es muy molesto que se ponga a llorar, empieza a hacer mucho ruido, rompe las cosas y se lamenta a mis pies.- ahora dime, ¿porque te sorprende que yo tenga esto?

Levante el libro, prácticamente la elfina lo tenía en la cara.-Contéstame.-le dije agitando el libro frente a su cara.

-Ese diario, se lo iba a dar el amo, su padre en su onceavo cumpleaños, para celebrar que era la edad- las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y llegaban al suelo, se veía en verdad triste.- la edad, en que usted podría ingresar al Colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería, es un diario que su padre encanto, para que en sus días en el internado, tuviera con que desahogarse cuando estuviera triste, o cuando tuviera ganas de contarle a alguien lo que hizo durante el día.

-Estas diciendo que- la mire sorprendida, no puede ser cierto, sería la peor cosa que me podrían dar mis padres- dijiste que lo usaría por si tuviera ganas de contarle a alguien lo que me pasaba, entonces, todo lo que yo escribiese iría directo a otro papel, para que mi padre leyera todo lo que hacía.

Mire enfadada a la elfina, no podía creer que mi padre fuese así de entrometido- Dijiste que él lo encanto, en donde esta el pergamino o el libro a donde llega todo lo que escribí.

-No hay un libro o pergamino, lo que usted escribiera, hiría directo a los pensamientos de su padre, de esta forma solo el sabría lo que le sucedía, pero ya que el no esta con nosotros, lo que usted escriba, llega directo a mi mente- yo miraba incrédula a la elfina, tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro- por supuesto que yo jamás querría tomar el lugar de su madre, ese solo le corresponde a ella, nunca ha sido esa mi intención despúes de llevar 10 años cuidando de usted.

-Bueno, entonces te ordeno que no le…

-Tranquila señorita, escuché todo lo que le dijo al diario, es como una orden directa de usted, así que no tengo que decir nada, sus secretos me los llevaré conmigo cuando muera, no se preocupe.

-Bueno, entonces quiero que me ayudes a cerrarlo- me molestaba un poco que ella supiera todo lo que me pasaba, pero Minwick tenía ya varios años sobre este mundo, entonces ella podría ser una buena consejera- y cerrarlo bien.

-No comprendo, disculpe, pero a que se refiere con cerrarlo- hizo un ademán con las manos de cerrar un libro.

-A lo que me refiero es a cerrarlo con un hechizo y que solo yo lo puede abrir.

-Ah bueno, entonces le pondré un hechizo a su diario, un hechizo muy poderoso, el libro solo la reconocerá a usted, deberá asignar alguna palabra o frase que haga que solo usted lo pueda abrir, piense en algo.

Que, en que palabra podría guardar todos mis secretos, de que palabra dependerán mis opiniones.

Flashback

_-Querida, esta pintura es una pintura soberbia, es hermosa ¿No lo crees?_

_-Hermione, la palabra perfecta para describirte sería soberbia.-_

_-Sin duda un trabajo soberbio, extraño, pero tiene tu estilo y orgullo por todas partes.-_

_-No hagas caso de lo que los demás te digan, una persona soberbia, orgullosa, logra cosas maravillosas, los soberbios tienen mucha perseverancia, intentan e intentan hasta conseguir lo que quieren._

Fin Flashback

-¡Eso es! Ya se que palabra escoger, mi padre me lo decía a cada rato, soberbia, pero tiene que sonar diferente- la elfina y yo nos pusimos a pensar, tiene que sonar diferente, para que no sea fácil de reconocer.

-¡Superbia! Puede ser así como suene la palabra- mire a Minwick con extrañeza, ¿de donde había sacado la palabra? Y más importante ¿en que idioma esta?

-Del idioma latín, aprendí a hablarlo hace muchos años, cuando me llegó una etapa en que no quería tener amos, me sentía capaz de ser libre, un mago muy bueno me lo enseño, no recuerdo muy bien como se llamaba, pero respeto mis decisiones en todo momento- su ceño estaba fruncido- era un viejo loco, a quien se le ocurre dejar que una elfina sea libre, debió haberme puesto en su lugar, pero de todas formas le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi.

-Perfecto, es un poco obvio pero suena bien, ahora pon el hechizo a el libro- Minwick hizo unos ademanes sobre el libro y pronunció unas palabras raras- ¿Ya esta?

-Si amita, ahora necesito que le susurre al libro la palabra secreta, de esta forma nadie nunca podrá abrir el libro además de usted, solo acerque el libro a su boca, piense en que es lo que quiere lograr diciéndola, osea que proteja sus preciados secretos, y ya que proteja el libro, la protección llegara a mi que soy la receptora de sus palabras.

Acerqué el libro a mis labios, pensé con todas mis fuerzas lo que quería, _"Quiero que esta palabra proteja a mi libro, quiero que solo yo pueda abrirlo al pronunciar la palabra, quiero que mis secretos solo los sepa yo y mi elfina, quiero que se cierre el libro a las demás personas, y sobretodo, quiero que mis enemigos no lo puedan siquiera ver"_

-Superbia-susurré al libro, cerré mis ojos y esperé, sentí una ligera brisa, seguramente fue mi imaginación, porque cuando abrí los ojos todo se veía igual. El libro no había cambiado, pero tenía ahora un grabado extraño en la cubierta.

-Señorita, esta hambrienta o prefiere irse a dormir-

-No, tengo hambre, quiero comer- Minwick me sirvió la sopa, la carne y pastel de chocolate para el postre, mientras estaba comiendo recordé algo muy importante- Minwick, ¿mañana es mi cumpleaños?

-Si, no puedo creer que no se haya acordado señorita, y si lo piensa es su onceavo cumpleaños, así que encontró el libro a tiempo.

-Tienes razón, bueno, me voy a dormir, estoy cansada, se nos fue toda la tarde con el diario, bueno de todas formas no importa, ahora solo yo puedo abrir el libro.

A la mañana siguiente Minwick me despertó con un enorme pastel de chocolate que sostenía temblando sobre su cabeza, nos dirigimos a la cocina y la elfina me empezó a cantar "Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, feliz cumpleaños amita, feliz cumpleaños a usted", no tarde nada en pedirle que cortara el pastel, chocolate, mi favorito, después de dos rebanadas, me fui a mi cuarto para ponerme mi ropa. Estaba a punto de ponerme los vaqueros muggles cuando escuche que Minwick me gritaba alarmada.

-Señorita, su tío y compañía vienen hacia acá, rápido alístese- me dijo a través de la puerta.

-Esta bien- casi cayéndome, llegué a mi armario, me quite la camiseta muggle rosa que traía y la suplante por una túnica morada, demasiado elegante, peor mi tío le había ordenado a una mujer que me buscara algo elegante y serio, según sus palabras, en las mías serían, de vieja y aburrido, lo único bueno que tenía ese maldito traje era el color.

-¡Minwick! ¿¡Dónde esta la niña!- la voz de susurro de mi tío seguro se escuchó por toda la casa-Hermione, ven acá.

-Ya voy tío- me apresuré a cambiar mi cabello, piel y ojos de color.

-Feliz cumpleaños, querida sobrina-el tono falso de su voz me causa repulsión, sabrá el que es un muy mal actor-Ven te tengo un regalo, muy especial por cierto.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente, comprobando por el rabillo del ojo que mi cabello fuese corto y negro, mire mis manos, eran blancas, no pálidas, pero no eran el tono mas o menos bronceadas que tenían naturalmente.

Entré a la sala de estar, había un paquete envuelto en la mesilla, los colegas de mi tío estaban alrededor, como estatuas, en las sombras y al margen, el lugar que les correspondía.

-Ábrelo-me ordeno, le miré con reproche- te gustará querida.

Asentí con la cabeza, me acerqué mas al regalo y suavemente lo fui desenvolviendo, un sobre y un paquete alargado estaban dentro.

-Abre el sobre Hermione- me dijo Bellatrix, una mujer con cabello negro y rizado, muy hermosa, aunque en sus ojos se veía un atisbo de locura, siempre he creído que esa mujer esta enamorada de mi tío, no entiendo porque si el tiene cara de serpiente, además esta casada.

Abrí el sobre y saque la carta que contenía, obviamente no era una tarjeta de amor y feliz cumpleaños escrita por mi tío. La desdoblé y empecé a leer en voz baja.

"_Estimada señorita Gaunt._

_Estamos orgullosos de informarle que ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, adjuntos a esta presente, vienen las listas de útiles y uniforme que va a necesitar para su curso escolar._

_El día primero de septiembre de este año, tiene que presentarse en la estación muggle de King Cross, entrar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos y abordar el tren, le recordamos que esta prohibido que los menores de 17 años usen magia fuera del colegio, aun cuando sea diestra en el arte de usarla._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Subdirectora del Colegio"_

-¿Qué hay en la caja?-pregunté a mi tío, la caja era alargada y podía ser un estuche para una flor, dudo que mi tío me diera una flor, un collar, no no es tan sensible como para hacer eso, entonces tenía que ser- una varita…

-Eres lista niña, servirás de mucho cuando… ¡Ah!- un hombre le había dado un codazo en las costillas, obvio iba a decir algo de lo que no tengo que enterarme, se desde hace tiempo que mi tío me quiere utilizar para propósitos que no son los correctos.

-Ábrelo- volvió a ordenar mi tío, esta vez no lo mire, con cuidado le quité la tapa a la caja, para alguien normal, eso hubiera sido solo un palo de madera con figuritas, pero para mi era algo mucho más importante, mi primera varita mágica. He leído millones de libros sobre ellas, sirven para canalizar el poder y la magia que tenemos dentro, la varita tiene que elegir al mago, pero la verdad no se si esta funcione conmigo.

-Si la varita elige al mago…¿Cómo diablos voy a usar esta si me la has traído tu?- nunca he podido evitar usar un tono altanero con mi tío, no es mi persona favorita en todo el mundo si a eso vamos- ¿cómo están tan seguros de que la varita funcione si no me ha elegido?

-Disculpe señorita, pero soy yo quien debería responder a esa pregunta-dijo Minwick

-¡Cállate! Como te atreves a insinuar que sabes la respuesta a esa

-No Bella, esa elfina efectivamente sabe la respuesta-la susurrante voz de mi tío se escuchó algo molesta.-Cuéntale..

.

.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Wooow llegué a las dos mil palabras, es lo más que he escrito en mi vida. Para que vean que si me esfuerzo jeje, bueno nos vemos

OooKarlaooO

Si ya se es horrible que dejen un capítulo en suspenso….


	3. ¿Hermione Granger?

**Bueno he regresado con el capi, ya se me tardo mucho, no me presioneeen T.T el tiempo y la computadora no me alcanzan! Bueno sin mas les dejo el capi**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a la super genial autora J.K Rowling y yo solo poseo la trama de este fic.**

**Para quien no lo sepa, cambíe mi nombre de OooKarlaooO a Yumiiko-chan, con dos "i" por que hay otro username con una sola.**

**Fic de Yumiiko-chan**

En el capítulo anterior:

_"__Estimada señorita Gaunt._

_Estamos orgullosos de informarle que ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, adjuntos a esta presente, vienen las listas de útiles y uniforme que va a necesitar para su curso escolar._

_El día primero de septiembre de este año, tiene que presentarse en la estación muggle de King Cross, entrar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos y abordar el tren, le recordamos que esta prohibido que los menores de 17 años usen magia fuera del colegio, aun cuando sea diestra en el arte de usarla._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Subdirectora del Colegio"_

_-¿Qué hay en la caja?-pregunté a mi tío, la caja era alargada y podía ser un estuche para una flor, dudo que mi tío me diera una flor, un collar, no no es tan sensible como para hacer eso, entonces tenía que ser- una varita…_

_-Eres lista niña, servirás de mucho cuando… ¡Ah!- un hombre le había dado un codazo en las costillas, obvio iba a decir algo de lo que no tengo que enterarme, se desde hace tiempo que mi tío me quiere utilizar para propósitos que no son los correctos._

_-Ábrelo- volvió a ordenar mi tío, esta vez no lo mire, con cuidado le quité la tapa a la caja, para alguien normal, eso hubiera sido solo un palo de madera con figuritas, pero para mi era algo mucho más importante, mi primera varita mágica. He leído millones de libros sobre ellas, sirven para canalizar el poder y la magia que tenemos dentro, la varita tiene que elegir al mago, pero la verdad no se si esta funcione conmigo._

_-Si la varita elige al mago…¿Cómo diablos voy a usar esta si me la has traído tu?- nunca he podido evitar usar un tono altanero con mi tío, no es mi persona favorita en todo el mundo si a eso vamos- ¿cómo están tan seguros de que la varita funcione si no me ha elegido?_

_-Disculpe señorita, pero soy yo quien debería responder a esa pregunta-dijo Minwick_

_-¡Cállate! Como te atreves a insinuar que sabes la respuesta a esa_

_-No Bella, esa elfina efectivamente sabe la respuesta-la susurrante voz de mi tío se escuchó algo molesta.-Cuéntale…_

**Fic de Yumiiko-chan**

-Verá señorita, la razón por la cula usted no tuvo que ir a comprar su varita personalmente, es porque sus padres la llevaron a escogerla cuando era muy pequeña, casi una bebe, fue muy complicado- _"Mis padres me llevaron a comprar mi varita"_ muy en el fondo, siempre quise que ellos me acompañaran a comprarla- a esa edad usted no tenía una personalidad o un carácter definido, el señor Ollivander tardó tres horas en encontrar la varita perfecta, y esto de que si se encontrara una varita para usted a su edad, fue algo sorprendente-

-Pero ¿Porqué mis padres me llevaron con Ollivander cuando era casi una bebe?- eso era raro amenos que…

-Eso te lo contaremos algún otro día, mi querida sobrina, por ahora debes saber que esa varita te escogió por tu inteligencia, desde muy pequeña, tu has estado destinada a tener una de las mentes más brillantes de este mundo, tu varita reconocío tu inteligencia.

-Minwick ¿es cierto eso?- pregunte algo desafiante,¿ como es posible que las varitas reconozcan la inteligencia?

-Si señorita, la varita vibraba como loca, Ollivander se tardo en encontrarla porque estaba hasta el fondo del anaquel, pero cuando usted la sostuvo con sus pequeñas manos, se calmó, causó un desastre al agitarla, su magia no estaba bien controlada y formada a esa edad, ni siquiera la varita podía moldearla.

Me sonrojé solo un poquito, hize de todo para quitar el maldito sonrojo de mi cara.

-Bueno niña, ya sabes lo de la varita, ahora hay que llevarte al callejón Diagon por tus demás útiles, ahí debe de estar la lista- dijo Bellatriz, me sigue dando cosa.

-Si aquí esta- veamos, un caldero, ¿una escoba?, no me obligarán a volar en una estúpida escoba, libros- quién me va allevar.

-Cissy, pasa por favor- una mujer rubia, alta y esbelta entro a la habitación, su clase social y elegancia de distinguían desde millas atrás, era hermosa, aunque un deje de egoísmo y arrogancia se asomaba por su cara- Ella es Hermione, saluda niña.

Odio que mi tío me de órdenes, no me mantiene, bueno si; me mantiene desde hace no se cuanto tiempo, o mejor dicho sus "mortífagos" mas ricos lo hacen.

-Buenas tardes- aunque no la conociera, mis modales nunca se mancharían, excepto con mi tío y Bellatrix.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Gaunt- su expresión cambio de una arrogante a una mas afable, eso me gusta- en unos minutos iremos al callejón Diagon a conseguir todo el material que necesite.

-Hermione, si se te ocurre hacer una maldad o algo por el estilo lo lamentaras-ok, el tono amenazante de mi tio logró intimidarme, se refería a la maldición _Cruciatus_, nuna me la ha lanzado, pero antes cuando le decía que no tenía derecho a ordenarme, cuando me ponía muy rebelde con el, me obligaba a ver como torturaba a otros niños, de mi edad, _niños muggles,_ que no tenían la culpa, me obligaba a verlos sufrir, y después los mataba, esa parte nunca la ví, siempre terminaba en el suelo llorando, pidiendo perdón y diciéndole que pare.

Mi tío y sus mortifagos se fueron, convirtiéndose en sombras negras, siempre he querido hacer eso, aunque me asusten un poco las alturas.

-Draco, ven, ya nos vamos- un niño como de mi edad, de cabello rubio platinado y facciones aristocráticas entro a la habitación, como a su madre, un deje de arrogancia lo acompañaba- Ella es Hermione, saludala.

-E un placer conocerte- se acercó a mi y besó mi mano, ¿así lo educaron en su casa?, me parece el gesto mas extraño del mundo, pero lástima, tengo que seguir el protocolo, la sobrina de Voldemort no puede ser una niña simplona y mal educada, tengo que hacer creer a la gente que soy más que ellos.

-Minwick- llamé a mi elfina sin responder el saludo, así es como debía ser- vámonos ya.

La elfina llegó corriendo con una pequeña maceta, polvos flu, me acercó la maceta y yo tomé un puñado, me acerqué a mi chimenea y grité al mismo tiempo que tiraba los polvos.

-¡Diagon!- unas llamas verdes me rodearon, sentí que daba muchas vueltas y al final aparecí en la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, Narcisa y Draco salieron después de mi, salimos a una especie de patio con pared de ladrillos, Narcisa tocó algunos con su varita mágica y la pared se fue acomodando de manera que era una especie de arco para pasar.

-Bien chicos, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es comprar sus túnicas, vamos con Madame Malkin.-nos dirigimos hacia el establecimiento.

-Madame Malkin Túnicas Para Todas Las Ocaciones-leí en voz alta el letrero de la entrada.

-Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-la cara de la señora cambio de repente al ver a Narcisa y a Draco.-Señora Malfoy, joven Malfoy.

-Dos túnicas Malkin, para Howarts-la señora agito su varita y una cinta métrica y una libreta con pluma a vuela pluma llegaron desde un escritorio.

-Joven Malfoy, pase porfavor-Draco se subió a una especie de banco para que le tomaran las medidas, Madame Malkin empezó con el trabajo. Cinco minutos después fue mi turno, Draco y Narcisa empezaron a ver las diferentes túnicas que había en la tienda.

-Pequeña ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Hermione-anotó el nombre en la libreta, bueno la vuelapluma lo hizo, y empezó a medirme el largo de los brazos, la cintura, la espalda. Cinco minutos después me bajé del banco.

-En veinte minutos tendré sus túnicas listas- salimos de la tienda, el aspecto de la señora al irnos mejoró notablemente, me pregunto que le habrá hecho la familia Malfoy.

**Fic de Yumiiko-chan**

**Narra Yumiiko-chan**

-Tengo que apresurarme, tengo que apresurarme- MInwick la elfina se apresuraba a empacar solo las cosas que su amita podría necesitar, los aurores empezarían en cualquier momento y ella tenía que apresurarse.

Con un chasquido de dedos, las pequeña maleta que le había preparado a Hermione desapareció. Acto seguido, la elfina volvió a chasquear los dedos y se apareció detrás de una carreta en el callejón Diagon.

-Tengo que encontrarla, rápido, piensa elfina tonta- Minwick se daba golpes en su cabezita mientras pensaba, decidió irse a Flourish y Blotts, corrió tanto que pensó que ya no tenía piernas, por suerte estas seguían en donde habían estado toda su vida.

Una explosión se escucho no muy lejos, Hermione no estaba en la librería, corrió a El Emporio De La Lechuza, más explosiones se escuchaban, se acercaban.

La elfina encontró a Hermione en Ollivander´s, Draco estaba probando varitas.

-Psst- la elfina trató de llamar la atención de Hermione, por suerte esta estaba mirando hacia la calle cuando la vió, se disculpo con Narcisa.

-Voy a ver algo en frente, regreso en cinco minutos-Narcisa asintió y siguió viendo varitas para su hijo.

-Señorita, tenemos que irnos, todo esta arreglado, rápido ya vienen.

-¿De que hablas Minwick?

-Usted va a desaparecer.

La cara de Hermione se distorsionó por completo, miedo y sorpresa estaban impregnados en sus delicadas y pálidas falsas facciones.

-¿Qué?-por fin había reaccionado

-Vamos a ayudarla a escapar del señor tenebroso.

-P-pero, pero

-Usted irá a Howarts, pero como la Hermione que usted es, solo le cambiaremos el apellido.

Hermione miró hacia atrás, asintió con la cabeza, la elfina lanzó chispas rojas al aire, las explosiones se acercaban más y más.

Hermione empezó a recobrar su aspecto normal. La elfina se lo había indicado, Draco volteó y vio los ojos de Hermione, vio que su piel iba cmabiando, de repente su madre le dijo algo y volteó, le respondió, volvió a voltear y Hermione ya no estaba, de repente llegó una niña con la nariz respingada, el cabello Cataño enredado y una piel bronceada que parecía dorada.

-Hermosa

-¿Qué Draco?

-Nada madre-Draco sacudió la cabeza.

De repente un mortífago apunto a la niña, y al mismo tiempo el hechizo de un auror se desvió hacia un edificio que estaba justo arriba de la niña.

-Avada kedabra-la construcción cayó sobre la niña

Toda la gente estaba gritando y corriendo, Narcisa buscó a Hermione, vio que un mortífago le disparaba a una niña, reconocía esa cara donde sea, lo que mas temía era que le haya disparado a Hermione, unos escombros cayeron sobre ella, temía lo peor.

Aurores llegaron, Narcisa y Draco se fueron mediante la desaparición.

**Fic de Yumiiko-chan**

Justo antes de que los escombros hayan caído sobre Hermione, Minwick tomó su mano y se desapareció con ella.

Todas las personas que lo vieron, pensaron que la niña había muerto.

-Minwick, ¿dónde estamos?

-En su nuevo hogar señorita Granger

-¿Granger? Pero yo soy Gaunt

-Por su seguridad, cambiamos su apellido, todo lo que necesitará para el ciclo escolar ya está preparado, a partir de ahora, sus padres serán ellos.

Un hombre y una mujer la miraron con compasión, auntompaticamente la elfina tocó la cabeza de Hermione y sus recuerdos fueron levemente modificados.

Ahora, su nueva vida comenzaría, como Hermione Granger.

**Fic de Yumiiko-chan**


End file.
